Doblemente Adorable
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: (AU/Gender bender/Shing) Si, Ping era el hombre más extraño que jamás había conocido Shang. Una especie rara que lo lograba sorprender, apenarse y sonreír por igual. Por si no fuera poco le provocaba escalofríos y sonrojos de igual manera. ¿Acaso habia una forma en que todo sonara más gay?


_**Doblemente Adorable**_

_Si, Ping era el hombre más extraño que jamás había conocido Shang. Una especie rara que lo lograba sorprender, apenarse y sonreír por igual. Por si no fuera poco le provocaba escalofríos y sonrojos de igual manera. ¿Acaso habia una forma en que todo sonara más gay?_

* * *

Con el propósito de salir de mi zona de confort y al ver que a muchos les gusta esta pareja no tan conocida he decidido transformar mi Drabble "Adroable" en un Long-fic. Para los que ya leyeron ese, este capítulo servirá más bien como introduccion tomando los conceptos del drabble y de ahí partir hacia la historia. Véanlo como una extensión de ese capítulo pero diferente ya que dentro de este solo se va a hacer referencia a "Adorable". A los demás disfruten lo y si quieren leer el anterior sean bienvenidos de buscar en mi perfil ese fic ;)

También es posible que me base un poco en la retos "70 días con tu OTP"

**Advertencias:** Boys Love, lento pero contento. GB (Gender Bender) del personaje de Mulan que ahora se llamará Ping. Aleternative Universe.

_Los personajes de Mulan no son de mi propiedad. Pero este Ping algo OoC si, buajajaja._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Como agua y aceite.**_

Shang era un estudiante modelo en la escuela más prestigiosa de China, donde asistían los hijos de políticos, empresarios y gente de dinero. Él era el hijo que cualquier padre desearía; atlético, atento, valiente, estudioso, bien parecido, honorable…

Ping por el otro lado era aquel escuálido chico con gustos extraños, que se esforzaba por no defraudar a su familia, pero fallaba en su intento; carismático y divertido, pero a pesar de eso acababa siendo el blanco de las burlas por sus gustos peculiares.

Porque si: a Ping le encantaban las cosas adorables y, pobre de aquel que se atreviera a meterse con sus gustos, porque Ping tenía dos puños y sabía como usarlos. El chico no necesitaba un "héroe" ni nada parecido, sabía cómo defenderse.

Por eso cuando Shang y él se conocieron a principios del ciclo escolar todos presentían que su relación sería como el agua y el aceite, y exactamente eso paso hasta que una buena tarde quedó comprobado que solo hay un paso del odio al amor, o en este caso a la "amistad".

Pero a Shang le quedo muy claro que esa amistad iba a causarle problemas y dolores de cabeza al ver el gesto de desaprobación en el rostro de su padre y sus "amigos".

La palabra dolor de cabeza se podía aplicar muy bien, _otra vez,_ haciéndole recordar aquellas fechas decembrinas del año pasado cuando se encontraba caminando por las abarrotadas y calurosas calles de China mientras veía infinitas vitrinas con la gran responsabilidad de encontrarle un regalo perfecto al que era su mejor amigo: Ping Fa.

Solo que esta vez no era Diciembre ni la Navidad se acercaba, no caían copos de nieve del cielo ni había luces decorando los callejones oscuros. El clima más bien se podía definir como… extremadamente caluroso, siendo mediados de verano.

Li Shang en estos precisos momentos de encontraba… intentando comprar un regalo ¡nuevamente! Y nuevamente para Ping, cuyo cumpleaños iba a ser en una semana.

Como la vez anterior entró a una tienda al azar, más para refugiarse del calor que por otra cosa y entonces lo vio; al regalo perfecto en un rincón de la tienda. Al ver su precio hizo una mueca contrariada pero sabía que eso tenía que ser, no encontraría nada mejor.

Llamo con una mano a la empleada de la tienda y dijo sin titubeos– Me llevo ese.

Y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para acabar con sus ahorros de medio año.

–¡Gracias por su compra! Aunque por el tono rosa pastel que eligió…seguro es para su novia, que chica más afortunada. – comento la cajera con una sonrisa tonta.

Casi se atraganta con la última palabra, ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso a él cuando compraba cosas para ese chico extraño?, pero se hizo el loco y salió de la tienda sintiéndose extrañamente abochornado. ¡Otra vez para variar!

* * *

**O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o**

* * *

La cara de Ping Fa era todo un poema. Al abrir el último regalo, aunque lo que le había dado ese estirado de Shang, se había quedado boquiabierto, sin palabras por decir o quejas por reclamar. Pensaba que le regalaría algo usual como un arma, una navaja o algún licor, pero aquello... Superaba cualquier expectativa que hubiese tenido.

Para ser sincero pensaba que el magnífico regalo que le dio en Navidad había sido pura suerte pero esto cambiaba su mentalidad sobre el chico.

–¿Y bien...?– se atrevió a hablar el mayor mientras contenía el aire sin razón aparente. De seguro había sido muy mala idea regalarle aquello. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo cuando la cara del chico se levanto; en sus mejillas había un sutil color rosado y podría asegurar que sus ojos brillaban.

Ping Fa, el muchacho más extraño de quizá todo el mundo repitiendo el patrón del año pasado se levantó de donde había estado sentado mientras abría sus regalos de cumpleaños y nuevamente corrió a abrazar a Shang abalanzándose sobre él en el proceso. Shang puso una mano en la cabeza del feliz chico mientras carraspeaba la garganta intentando mantener intacta su máscara de "Si, como sea." Pero el color carmesí de sus mejillas lo delataban.

–¡Siempre había querido un perrito!

Efectivamente en los brazos de Ping se encontraba ahora un cachorro blanco cremoso con manchas cafés y un collar color rosado. El niño de 17 años sonreía inocentemente y sus ojos brillaban, imagen que derritió completamente al mayor de ambos. Y por un momento olvido que estaban en una fiesta llena de gente y le devolvió una ligera sonrisa porque esa era la escena más… si, doblemente adorable que hubiera visto.

Un golpe en la cabeza fue lo único que lo sacó de su ensoñación, Ping ya se había parado del sillón donde había estado abriendo sus regalos y soltado al perrito para que jugara, de paso fingir madurez. –¿Vas a querer té, _general_ Shang? – pregunto con burla sin darse cuenta realmente que lo único gracioso era ver a aquel chico que se quedaba junto a Ping quien cocinaba por gusto, tejía por que le apetecía e incluso prefería quedarse en casa a salir al campo.

–Me veré tentado a abusar de su hospitalidad... – contestó Shang aguantando la risa lo mejor que podía. No cabía duda, era un chico extraño...

Pero tal vez más extraño era él, porque había comenzado a sentir un burbujeo en su estómago mientras seguía a Ping a la cocina.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, si les gusto no olviden agregarlo a sus favoritos y seguirlo porque lo bueno aún está por llegar. Deje sus hermosos review y tomatazos también.

Si quieren ver exactamente cuando voy a publicar el siguiente capítulo asegúrense de checar mi **calendario de publicación** que estaré actualizando aproximadamente dos veces por mes. Lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.

Kira fuera.

¡Hasta la pasta!


End file.
